Man of His Word
by evizyt
Summary: Ginny Weasley could honestly say she had no idea how she ended up staring across a table in Hogsmeade at Draco Malfoy. None whatsoever, in fact. Only that Draco Malfoy was a man of his word. She had agreed... after all. DMGW


Ginny didn't know how she'd ended up in this position. Honestly, she could say to herself that she had no idea. None whatsoever, in fact. What had started out as some… well not exactly innocent, but fun, had turned in to this. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it. But somehow, looking across the little table stained with sticky coffee rings, into the soulful grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, she couldn't really imagine being anywhere else. 

&&&

It had all begun quite a while ago. Longer than she cared to remember, in fact. Life without Draco now seemed so dull, like black and white compared to color. She still wasn't really sure how she'd gotten here, but somehow she knew she wasn't going to try and change it anytime soon. 

Starting out, it had just been attraction. Plain, physical lust, essentially. Because let's face it, they all knew it. Draco Malfoy was fine! He was hot. Damn, but he was on 'fiy-ah!' And hell, but since he was no longer a death eater, fantasies were flying a mile a minute. Unfortunately, though for Ginny or Draco it is no longer clear, they were both caught in the web. Tempers were running high and passion tingled electrically in the air.

So actually, none of them could really be blamed when it all came to blows. Metaphorically, of course. Or, rather, Ginny hitting him. And Draco hitting on her. Because of course Malfoys don't hit girls. Especially fiery red-headed ones that look delectable while angry. So he had no idea how that bruise on her cheek got there, duh. Well ok, so maybe one teensy tiny little hex, but that doesn't even really count because she got him back. And the Malfoys learned their lesson. So really, they don't hit girls anymore. Except in the throes of passion, maybe. 

So, while Draco was busy hitting on her, and she was just hitting him, the rest of the male population at Hogwarts realized that Ginny Weasley was also kind of smokin'. Draco then decided it was time to become assertive, since he deserved the best, and henceforth she became his, in a captured-her-lips with his own sort of way. Except that it had to really be kept on the 'DL' because of course Malfoys can't date Weasleys and are constantly grossed out by each other, henceforth inspiring that internalized need to call one another ridiculous pseudonyms like weasel and ferret. Which ultimately failed but might have helped in the sexual tension area. 

Ginny was pretty sure that was approximately how her "purely physical" relationship with the (insatiable) Draco Malfoy began. It was actually kind of great. Basically… he had big hands. We all know what big hands mean…and Ginny was most definitely on the receiving end. Since the relationship was secret anyways, she figured it was fine to do things she wouldn't publicly want people questioning her boyfriend about. I mean… right? Well, so mostly she just wanted his body, but reputation was part of it, in a kind of not really sort of way. Which definitely did not explain why she was now publicly announcing their relationship by sitting in a café with him. Oh wait, she remembered. It had all started that day when they had fallen in love. You know…that one? 

She had just had the most delicious orgasm, and they were lying back on the grass, having snuck out under his invisibility cloak. His shirt was off, pants unzipped, and he looked fantastic. She straddled him, skirt hiked up and shirt unbuttoned, and they were having a pretty amazing snogging session. And then… it just sort of slipped out. Her vivid hair, splayed all over his pale chest, enclosed their heads in a curtain, just them two. He pulled back for a second, and looking deeply in to her eyes, as if searching for an answer, blurted it out. And then she was saying it too. They were a bit shocked, and then shrugging a bit and putting it down to orgasm-high, got back to what they had previously been doing. 

I mean it couldn't be true, it was just something you said… like a formality, Ginny had quickly assured herself. Of course, the fact that screaming it at climax made it just that much more enjoyable actually had nothing in the least to do with the fact that maybe it meant more than she was willing to admit. So, life had continued, and she had thought the presents and the flowers were just a phase, and so had smiled, and gotten him chocolates on Valentines Day too and played along. Because she was definitely playing along, Ginny knew he wasn't the romantic mushy-gushy kind who serenaded girls from beneath their windows. Which was why it was really weird when he started doing that. She always had to hush him before the girls in her dorm heard. That's not to say he wasn't a good singer, he was. He used to sing to her, sometimes, after they made love. She liked that, lying on his chest and feeling the rumble of his deep baritone against her cheek. 

But she was only sixteen, and so it obviously wasn't true love. But where was she? Oh, right, about the whole café problem. Yeah, that was still a problem, and the hungry, possessive look in Draco's eyes was another problem, but one that would have to be dealt with fairly soon. Which meant that their exit was approaching. She smiled nervously at him, trying to start a conversation. It failed… and so Ginny retreated once again in to her thoughts. 

They had been in their favorite broom closet, the one they had first met up in. He had wanted to try it missionary style, and so there they were, amidst the clutter, completely undressed; panting and sweaty. His long fingers had already helped her come once, and between stolen kisses that quickly turned into heated snogging, he guided his swollen erection into her. She moaned in his mouth as she felt the tip brush her folds, and they quickly started the familiar rhythm. But just as she felt sure the impending climax was about to tip over the edge, he abruptly slowed, and brought his talented mouth to her ear. His self control, even at a moment like this, was impeccable. He hardly seemed to have a hair out of place. Well ok, that was a lie because she had begun messing it up on purpose once she discovered that mysteriously his hair was never messy after sex while her own resembled a bush (she always made him help her brush it.) She groaned, and arched her back, grinding and flexing her hips towards him. He made a sound deep in his throat, but continued with the unfamiliar, yet still delicious, slow rhythm. 

"Go to Hogsmeade with me," he growled, and before she could even ask why, she had gasped yes and then moaned and climax was rushing towards her and she was enveloped by the sparkling velvet, twitching in his arms, legs turned to jelly. But she had agreed, and so it was to be. Draco Malfoy was a man of his word.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

**A/N: we-hel...I haven't really written anything that graphic yet... (ok, that's a lie, but this is the first time I've posted it.) So, tell me what you think. I thought it was kind of funny in a dry humorous way. I'd LOVE some reviews, really, I appreciate them a lot and reply to all of them. **

**And with the exception of the Last Yule Ball, because I hated that story and it was one huge joke (similar to this one-but why is it that everyone seems to like the stories I write as a joke and no one likes the ones that I write in all seriousness? sorry, random writer rant, because I know that no one reads my stories) reviews and their reviewers can easily convince me to do anything... like write sequels... more chapters... anything, really. I would do it for you guys...if you would review, that is. So far I have zero. That is sad, a little bit. **


End file.
